the_third_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Henrik Exonhand
Henrik Senrinar, later '''Exonhand, '''is a very skilled warrior that once was a noble soldier in the royal human army but later in life he became the strongest warrior in the Sons of Foregore thanks to his arms being completly formed with the hands of an Exon. Bio Early life Henrik Senrinar was born as a farmer´s boy outside the small town of Crol. As a small boy he already knew that the farming life was not for him, as his parents. He decided at such young age that he would train himself as a soldier when he was of age. As he was old enough, he joined the army. The higher officiers and generals were impressed by the young warrior. Battle of Wyrsyr The humans was in war with the Sullz as a part of the Second War. Henrik fought with courage and honor as he striked his spear through any Sullz in his way. Then a massive dark portal appeared in the sky and through battle-ships came through. The Exons had arrived and both the Humans and the Sullz tried to defeat the metal skeletons that poured out of the ships. It was no use, the Exons metal was from the ore Ygma, also known as Blood of Foregore and is required a ton of power to shatter through. Both the Humans and the Sullz started to retreat but not Henrik. He thought that retreat is a cowardly act and instead he fought the Exons. He managed to split one skeleton but yet, it was no use. A sword swonged by another skeleton hit him that it cutted both his hands off. He felt to the ground. He screamed in agony. As the skeleton army had marched away he felt the cold embrace of death. He didnt fear it though. Fight as a warrior, die as a warrior. That was he´s motto in life and he was willing to die in the field of honor. Then a dark being approached him and everything went dark. The Exonic Warrior Then he woked up, chained. He felt numb but yet blazing hot and it was wierd for the fact that he didnt feel any pain. He tried to lose himself from the chains and when he looked down at his hands he saw something shiny, hard and heavy. It looked like a pair of gauntlets covering his lost hand yet they where somehow infused with his arms. Paniced he started to scream for help in the dark room. Then a door was opened and through it came the dark being he once saw before. It was The Damned Knight, the fallen prince Jagr who approached him. "Did you sleep well?" the knight said. Henrik still chocked by this whole event spoked out. "What have you done to me monster!?" he shouted back. The Damned Knight laughed back at him. "Without me, you would have died in the hellish lands of Wyrsyr and you would become nothing more then ashes of the past". Henrik wanted to reply back to the knight but he begun to thought this one through. He would become nothing, he was a soldier in the army, nothing more. Maybe this was his time to shine, to get glory and another chance to let the name Senrinar shout through Enzuro. "Can you release me from this chains, beast. I must go home!" Henrik spoked. The Damned Knight laughed even louder now, almost maniacally. "Home? Your home in Crol? No. That is not your home anymore. Forget your earlier life Henrik because its gone now. I saved you from death, now you owe me your soul." the knight answered. Henrik knew that if he would resist his new master´s bidding, he would be killed and even though death was almost the only way to go from here, he wanted power. "Forgive me, my liege. I pledge myself to you as a humble servant". "Then you shall become my right hand of war and forever bask in the power of Foregore. Arise, Exonhand!" the damned knight spoke and released him from the chains. Henrik begun to move his new hands. They were of Ygma, the same metal as the Exons. They where stronger and more powerful then a thousands swords. Sons of Foregore WIP Exonhand the Undead WIP